


Lewd Kitty

by JJtheRobot



Series: Anomalous Encounters [1]
Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJtheRobot/pseuds/JJtheRobot
Summary: Greg and Connor talk about things that all teens talk about... and then other things happen... An addendum to my new series!





	Lewd Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying my hand at writing content like this. The boys are exploring, much like many teens will around their age.  
> Connor and Greg are 13 and 12, respectively, in this story. Please leave comments for me and let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Ahem, if you like my writing, the preceding chapter of this series can be found here: http://fav.me/dcoibe1

A few nights later, in Connor's room, Connor said, “So, wait, wait, you wet the bed last night?”

It was late at night and Connor’s room was warm. Greg’s hair was still wet from the shower as he pulled on his pajama bottoms and turned to look at Connor. “Uh, I’m not sure. It really wasn’t that much, if I did.”

Connor snapped his fingers. “I bet you had a wet dream.” Greg raised an eyebrow at the older boy. Connor added, “Did you have a weird dream before you woke up?”

Greg tapped his chin. “Uh, yeah. I had a dream about Mandy.” Once the boys made it to sixth grade, they, along with their classmates, moved up to the middle school. It combined the sixth graders from a few of the elementary schools nearby and kept them throughout seventh grade and eighth grade. “You know, that girl I like from the school over on Nineteenth Street.”

Connor nodded. “Yeah.”

Greg looked uncomfortable as he said, “It was weird. She and I were… uhm… kissing…” He blushed slightly.

Connor grinned. “You definitely had a wet dream. Did you feel good when you woke up?”

Greg sighed as he plopped down on the bed. “Yeah, kinda. Then I freaked out because my underwear was wet.”

“Cool, dude.” Connor grinned at the sight of the shirtless boy on his bed. “Hey, Greg, wanna try something fun?” Connor knew that the 12-year-old was about as naïve as it gets for a boy that age.

Greg raised an eyebrow. “Hmm?”

Connor walked over to his computer desk and opened his laptop. “Yeah, sure you do. You like girls, right?” Connor clicked around and pulled up the internet browser.

Greg said, “Uh, yeah? I mean, like I just told you, I had a pretty crazy dream about Mandy.” The boy sat up and grabbed the spare chair Connor kept in his room. He pulled it over to the computer desk just as Connor pulled up the site he was looking for. Greg glanced over it and noticed something distinct on it. “Whoa, hang on. Naked girls?” Greg was interested but slightly reluctant to let it show.

Connor nodded, “Duh. Have you never looked up sex online? It’s called porn.” Connor licked his lips; he could feel his pajamas starting to tent a little. Connor pointed at several videos of girls involved in various lewd acts.

Greg shook his head. “Uh, no. Though, one of the older guys on the swim team was telling me about something like that the other week.” Greg blushed as he started to get an erection, too. He hated it when that happened.

Connor smiled mischievously. “You ever masturbate before?”

Greg scratched his head. Shyly, he replied, “Uh, I tried once… It didn’t really work out for me.”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean it didn’t work?”

Greg’s cheeks were turning slightly red. “Well, uh, I don’t know. It didn’t really feel that great.”

Connor sighed. “It’s supposed to feel good though, dipshit.”

Greg laughed and said, “Fuck you, Connor. Do you masturbate?”

“Hell yeah. It feels awesome, too.” Connor snapped his fingers; he had an excellent idea. “Strip and show me how you did it.”

Greg did not expect that response. He stuttered as he replied, “W-w-what?”

Connor flatly replied, “Whip it out, lizard boy. Maybe you did it wrong.”

Greg said, “No way!”

Connor grinned. With a youthful bravado, he declared, “Ummmm…. Okay, I will do it for you first, if you want. You can compare, because I know I’m doing it right.” Connor was feeling unusually bold, even for him.

Greg looked away from Connor; his face was cherry red, now. Greg bit his lip anxiously and then said, “Okay.”

Connor smiled and stood up. “Try not to drool.” He dropped his pants and underwear and stood there for a second as Greg examined his erect member. “You like?” It was not a particularly remarkable specimen by any means, but Connor’s uncut cock was certainly an adequate size for a 13-year-old. Several blotches of fine black hairs surrounded it, and one of his balls hung a bit lower than the other. Connor had a well-defined tan line, but, like the rest of his body, his groin and genitals were a tanner shade than the average white kid was.

Greg eventually replied, “Uh, sure. Nice dick, I guess.”

Connor thrust his hips toward Greg. “Wanna taste?”

Greg pushed the older boy away and said, “Just show me, ass wipe.”

Connor laughed and stepped back. He retracted his foreskin, revealing a clean, moist head. “Fine, fine.”

Just as Connor started to glide his skin forward again, Greg said, “Whoa! What the Hell! Y-you can already do that?!”

Connor eyed the boy. “What? Pull back the skin?” Greg nodded quickly. Connor laughed, and said, “I've been able to do that since I was like 10, dude.”

Greg's mouth hung open for a second. “I can't do that!”

Connor resisted the urge to laugh at the whiny voice Greg just used; if his plan was going to work out, he could not risk embarrassing Greg. Connor took his hand off his cock and walked over to the door. He locked it and then said, “When was it that you tried to masturbate?”

Greg tapped his chin. “Uh, like a few months ago.”

Connor said, “Alright. Strip. We’re gonna pull your foreskin back today.” Greg made a shy face, but Connor added, “Do you want to keep having those wet dreams? Because you probably will if you don’t learn how to masturbate.”

That last part sold Greg on the idea; he replied, “Yep, wet dreams are no good. Let’s do it.” Greg felt like he was in an odd position; usually, Connor was the one of them that was shy about getting naked in front of the other. Now, Greg is the one feeling shy. Greg took a deep breath and slid off his pajamas and underwear. His cock poked forward. Greg had even less hair than Connor, but his member was only slightly smaller. Greg’s foreskin was different, though. It was longer, and had some slack, making it look like a turtleneck shirt at the end.

Greg’s face was still red; he said, “Okay, what’s your idea genius?”

Connor said, “Well, you’re still pretty warm from the shower, right?” Greg nodded. “And you usually spray a bit of water on your foreskin, right?”

Greg nodded. “Yeah, when I was younger, dad told me to get some water in it when I can.”

Connor grinned. “Sweet. This should work, then.” Connor reached his hand over, and, before Greg could react, Connor placed his hand on the boy’s penis. He quickly pushed it down, bringing the foreskin down, too. It didn’t take much force.

Greg jumped all the way back to Connor’s bed. “Connor!” The boy’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

Connor doubled over laughing and after a few seconds, between laughs, he said, “Hey, look, though, it worked.”

Greg looked down at his groin. “Holy shit!” The feeling of the chilly air in the room on his glans was nearly overwhelming. “Woooow.” Greg looked up at Connor and smiled.

Connor said, “You were just too scared of breaking something. Go ahead, try it out.” Connor skinned his own cock idly; he was still rock hard.

Greg moved his skin up and down. “Ah!” He did it again and this time he made a more pleasurable noise.

Connor smiled; everything was going as planned. “C’mon. Wanna pick something to watch with me?”

Greg nodded; he had an animalistic look in his eyes. His face was still red, but much less than it was a minute beforehand.

Connor ushered him back over to the laptop and reached to grab a box of tissues. “Bring your towel from the shower. Can’t have you blowing loads on my carpet.” As Greg reached for his towel next to the bed, Connor added, “I’m kinda excited to be the first person to see you cum.”

Greg laughed as he sat down next to Connor. “Alright, let’s do it.”

Connor pulled up a video and then handed Greg one of the earbuds. They both put an earbud in and listened to the video. Connor looked over at Greg as they both skinned their cocks up and down. Greg had a look of complete focus on his face as he watched the video, which quickly got to a sex scene.

It didn’t take long before Greg’s tongue was stuck slightly out of his mouth. He emitted a low rumbling sound from deep in his chest and his hand sped up slightly. Connor held his breath and watched as Greg made a sharp, quick moan. “Uh!” Then another. Greg’s facial expression turned even more focused and his eyes closed.

Connor quickly warned him, “It’ll feel like you’re gonna pee.”

Greg inhaled sharply, leaned back in the chair, and tightened every muscle in his body. He held still and moaned involuntarily as his first spurt of watery cum hit his face. A few more followed, hitting his chest and belly. Once his orgasm died down, Greg took his hand from his dick, leaving the head exposed. He began panting and his voice wavered slightly as he muttered out, “Holy shit...”

By this point, Connor wasn’t even watching the video anymore; Hell, he wasn’t even masturbating anymore. His jaw hung open slightly. That was easily one of the most intense things he had ever seen, and he’d seen some intense shit as a superhero. “You okay?”

Greg nodded weakly. “Yeah.” He took a few more deep breaths. “Why didn’t you teach me how to do that before now? That felt awesome."

Connor shrugged and replied, "I don't know… Never thought of it until now, I guess." Connor resumed skinning his own dick, oddly turned on by what he had just seen.

Greg laughed and added, "I don't think I can feel my legs." Sweat dripped down his face and mixed with his cum on his cheek.

With his free hand, Connor grabbed the towel that was on the blonde boy's legs. "Here, clean up." Greg took the towel from Connor and Connor worked on his own cock furiously. "That was hot, dude."

Greg replied, "It was?"

Connor nodded. A second later, he grunted and shot several ropes of cum on his own belly. He laid back in the chair and took a few breaths. Then, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the post-orgasm feelings as best he could. "We're gonna have lots of fun, man."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment! Also, don't forget; if you like my writing, the preceding chapter of this series can be found here: http://fav.me/dcoibe1  
> Thanks for reading and PLEASE leave a comment! :D


End file.
